


What a Difference a Sneeze Makes

by misura



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Het, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brennan sneezes. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Difference a Sneeze Makes

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted as commentfic in October 2008

" - and that's why I think - " Bones was saying, when he noticed Brennan's face having adopted a rather peculiar expression - three seconds later, she sneezed and he stopped talking mid-sentence.

"Go on," she said. "I'm fine."

Now that Booth paid some closer attention, her nose looked a little red. Well, not red, really, but definitenly a darker shade of pink than the rest of her face.

"Bones, you just sneezed." Okay, so that was stating the pretty-damn-obvious. It was a good start to state his case though; facts were the one thing Brennan never argued with, especially facts she'd witnessed or experienced herself.

"Means there's someone talking about you somewhere," Hodgens said.

Booth frowned at him for interrupting, noticing that Brennan was frowning as well, if not at anyone in particular.

"I don't understand," she said.

Booth wasn't surprised. "It's superstition, Bones."

"Just because it's superstition doesn't mean it's not true," Hodgens said.

"One sneeze means they're saying good things about you, two means bad things," Zach contributed.

"The other way around," said Booth, not liking the direction - or rather: the sidetrack - the conversation was headed in, but unable to let the error slip.

"So someone's saying bad things about me?" Brennan asked. "Should that bother me?" Her tone made it clear she didn't think it did.

"Nobody's saying anything about you, Bones," Booth replied. "Superstition."

"What does it mean when you sneeze three times?"

"That you're about to be kidnapped and used for human experiments," said Hodgens.

"I thought it meant it was going to rain the next day," Zach said.

"Three times means the same as one time," said Booth. "Or four or five or any number," he added, because he knew by now how Brennan's mind worked. More or less.

Hodgens scoffed; Zach looked faintly curious. Angela, the only person who hadn't gotten mixed up in the whole silly argument so far grinned at him, possibly because she knew how his mind worked.

"What does it mean?" Brennan prompted, right on cue.

"It means you're coming down with a cold and that you should go home and get some rest before it gets worse," Booth told her. "So why don't I drive you home? If you ask me nicely, I'll even make you some chickensoup." Brennan opened her mouth. "No, no need to ask - nicely or otherwise. Let's just ... go, all right?"

Hodgens looked faintly disgusted. Angela, on the other hand, looked like she watching a favorite scene in her favorite movie. Booth wasn't sure which reaction bothered him more. All right, so it was clear to everyone except Brennan what he was doing. So what? She did need a rest. Colds were nasty like that; if you neglected them, they might just as easily turn into something worse as go away.

"But I don't like chickensoup," protested Brennan.

Actually, Zach was looking rather perplexed as well. Good thing Booth hadn't counted on any help from that quarter anyway.

"Fine, then I'll make you something else. Anything else." Booth grasped her arm - lightly, of course; if he put any force or effort into making her move towards the door, she'd resist him; it was sheer force of habit and in general, Booth approved of instincts like that.

"Don't forget: colds are _really_ contagious," Angela said.

"What are you implying?" Booth asked, at the same time Brennan said (again): "I don't understand."

"Nothing." Angela winked at Booth and grinned at Brennan. "Just have fun, honey."

("I'm going home to recover from a cold," Brennan complained to Booth as they walked towards his car - it was raining, but only a little, as if the weather hadn't quite made up its mind yet. "I'm not going home to 'have fun'," and Booth, sighing, replied: "I know, Bones. I know.")


End file.
